


When Lightning Strikes

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Lightning Strikes

The strike of thunder wakes her before she has an option to choose how to react, the crash of lightning frightens her enough to get up, pacing softly, trying desperately to hide the low whine of fear. It escapes all the same. John wakes almost instantly, noticing that she is pacing, then rising to join her, sensing how close to tears she is. Thunder and lightning usually doesn't worry her too much but given the lack of sleep they have both had, thunder and lightning is too much. 

"Oh Darling..."

He reaches for her, gathering her close as she finally lets herself cry. 

"Shhh, I'm here."

His arms are tight around her, pulling her against him until she stops shaking, her hands bunching into his sleep-shirt. 

"Don't let go."

The whisper is soft but he hears it all the same. 

"Never."


End file.
